Until Forever
by Melstar104
Summary: My version of LJ from the beginning--How will L, J, R, S, G, M and P make it through school with their teenage problems, (i.e.-relationships, family issues, Sirius' corrupted mind, etc...) on top of an uprising Dark Lord, of course!


Until Forever

****

Prologue—Part I/II 

__

~~ "Keaira, your baby. He will be a werewolf."

"What?"

"Your baby—our baby. He will be bitten by a werewolf"

"Why? How do you know?"

"There is a curse on the Lupin family. A great ancient sorcerer cast it. It states that if ever a Lupin 

baby is born on the full moon, they are destined to be bitten by a werewolf at the age of eight. He 

will lead a miserable life until he finds friends, but will never be righteously happy until he finds 

true love. Keaira, today, I leave you." ~~

Keaira Lupin took her first look at her new baby boy and started to cry. But not tears of joy like 

most mothers, tears of distress.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered into the blankets surrounding the newborn.

Keaira glanced out the window. There was a clear view of the full moon shining against the black 

velvety sky. A faint howl was heard.

"It's okay," soothed Keaira's best friend, Baylynn Evans, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe 

the curse has been broken somehow."

~*~*~

As Baylynn was present at the birthing of Keaira's baby, Keaira arrived as Baylynn's baby was 

being born, nearly 2 months later. 

Keaira dashed in the double doors hauling the baby carrier with her son, Remus, in it, and 

spotted Baylynn's husband, Jack. 

"Is the baby here yet, Jack?"

He nodded happily. "She's waiting for you."

Keaira rushed in the room.

"Oh Bay, she's beautiful!" the baby had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. "What's her name?"

"I'll name her after you. Lilian Keaira Evans."

"Hmm…has a nice ring."

"She and Remus will be good friends."

"If nothing happens to Remus…"

~*~*~

"Mummy! Mummy! Come quick!"

Keaira ran towards her son's screams.

"What's going…on." She stopped dead in her tracks. "What happened Remus?"

"I told Lily she couldn't play with my blocks and she got real mad. Soon 's I knew, all ten 'o my 

towers were fallin' over!"

"Remmy, go pick up your blocks while I talk to her."

"Lily," Keaira put a hand upon the seven-year-old's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what you just did?"

"Yes. I knocked over the blocks without meaning to."

"Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"You did magic. You're a witch. Just like me."

"I did magic? Cool! Can Remus too?"

"Yes he can. But there's something **extremely **important we need to go over. No matter what, 

you mustn't tell your mother anything about what just happened."

"Why?"

"You'll understand someday."

~*~*~

"Lily, come down here for a moment!" Baylynn yelled up the stairs.

Lily ran down to see the tear-stained face of Keaira.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Honey, Remus and I have to leave. We have to go away for a very long time."

"Why?"

Lily's mother cut in.

"You'll find out when you're older."

~*~*~

Very soon after the Lupins left, Lily's Aunt Ophelia showed up at the door. She and Baylynn didn't 

get along, but Lia was there on a favor for Keaira, so Baylynn let Lily go with her.

Over the next three years, Lily spent loads of time at her Aunt Lia's, and she and her cousin 

Gracie became best friends. 

Lily's eleventh birthday had just passed, and she and her older magical brother, Alecks were 

going to their aunt's to celebrate.

"Lileeeeeeeeeeeee! Aleckssssssssssss!" Gracie ran to her cousins and hugged them.

A pretty woman with medium-length blonde hair appeared in the doorway.

"Are you ready for some cake and ice cream?" asked Lia.

"Yeah!" the girls ran to the table.

"Today?" Alecks asked his aunt.

"Yes. Today."

They followed the girls.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Lily, happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish and blow out the candles."

Lily obeyed and not a minute later, a tapping was heard on the window.

The two owls were let in, and dropped letters in the girls' laps.

Lily and Gracie hastily ripped open the yellow-ish envelopes addressed in green ink and sealed 

with the Hogwarts crest and scanned the letters.

"Al, Al, I made it!" Lily jumped up to hug her brother.

"And so did I!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Aunt Lia, do you have a quill and parchment?"

~*~*~

Keaira smiled when she read the letter Lily sent her.

"Rem—" she stopped, remembering Lily's request that she didn't want Remus to know yet.

"What?"

"Post came. Your acceptance letter came."

"Really? You talked to Dumbledore? And he's going to let me in?"

"Yes. We worked everything out. Happy belated birthday."

~*~*~

Lily, Gracie, and Alecks went to Diagon Alley a week before school started.

They purchased their books and school supplies then Lily and Gracie separated from Alecks and 

headed to Florean Fortescue's_. _

When Lily walked out the door, a black haired, brown eyed someone ran into her, knocking both 

her, and her ice cream to the ground.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry!" The boy said, offering his hand and helping her up.

"I'm extremely sorry, I'll buy you another ice cream cone. Oh, I'm James Potter. This is my best 

friend, Sirius Black. We're going to be first years at Hogwarts."

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is my cousin, Gracie Walters. We're also going to be first years."

James bought Lily's ice cream, and they parted, hoping they'd see each other at school.


End file.
